


An Unexpected Mission

by Dunedainarcher24



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunedainarcher24/pseuds/Dunedainarcher24
Summary: Hanzo's gonna need some sake for this.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	An Unexpected Mission

“I'm sorry, Winston. Would you please say that again?” 

“Hanzo, I, uh, I know that this sounds, erm, well, perhaps, somewhat strange and maybe a little bit out of your comfort zone, but, well...it needs to be done.” The gorilla hoped he could placate the angry Shimada, but judging by the darkening expression and aggressive posture of the other man, he had definitely failed.

“Just to be clear, you are telling me that I have to swim and dive for the amusement of aquarium visitors with my legs trapped together in a silicone fishtail to help propel me through the water.” The tension in the briefing room was near palpable. Hanzo was clearly not thrilled with the assignment.

“Well, uhh… yes. But that's not the point of the mission! The point is to blend in with the other swimmers and plant tracking devices in each of their fins so that when, uhh, I mean if they get kidnapped, we can pinpoint where they are being taken. Hopefully, we can not only figure out who is behind this but also put an end to the operation.” Winston was visibly starting to sweat. He had known the archer would be displeased, but being face to face with an angry, dragon-launching samurai turned out to be far more intimidating than he had originally anticipated. 

Hanzo's glare could wilt flowers when he was in a good mood, but when angered it could melt through concrete and stone, instantly incinerating anyone unfortunate enough to be in its path. And now it was locked on Winston. As a gorilla, he had always felt like a towering, lumbering giant, but fixed with such a fierce glare he felt small and wanted desperately to make himself smaller still. 

"Mr. Shimada." Praise be to Angela for stepping in as she did, as Winston had lost all confidence and will to continue. "After making an educated analysis of all the Overwatch agents’ skills, history, and physical fitness, you certainly have the most specialized experience and strength needed to complete the task. Now, if you have any concerns for your safety, I'll gladly listen to what you have to say and will do my best to ease your concerns."

Finally, the pressure lifted from the shy scientist's shoulders as Hanzo shifted his gaze to the seemingly unflappable healer. She sat, back ram-rod straight, making direct eye contact with the archer's imperial death-glare. 

"For how long can these people hold their breath, and how deep do they dive? If I am to be a part of one of these preposterous shows, I must be capable of matching their average depth." The elder Shimada seemed undeterred, his face still lined with rage. Clearly, he did not appreciate the sport he was being asked to join. 

"From what we've found, some boast up to five minutes or more. Two missions ago, you managed six while trapped in a water tower before being pulled out in the eighth minute half-drowned." Mercy paused as Hanzo shuddered slightly at the memory despite his obvious attempt to keep from doing just that by gripping his left arm tightly. "As for depth, the requirement is six and a half feet. But I'm sure you can beat that. Why, with your dive experience, it should be easy!" 

"Since you've been so kind as to remind me of my near-drowning, I would like to remind you that for my trouble I was forced to take four months off to recover from several burst capillaries and some severe lung damage. Damage that you healed, dear doctor." The archer's lip lifted in a toothy snarl of distaste before he continued. "And if I'm allowed any opinion, I would prefer not to have a repeat. Drowning really is quite painful. As for my prior diving experience, I didn't have my feet strapped together then. This will be an entirely different kind of swimming! I will need to do research and extensive practice before I can go and meet these performers." 

"You will have plenty of time for that because you must first design and secure yourself a tail, and for that, we will be sending you directly to their manufacturer. You had better start thinking of a design, the artists responsible for making the ‘mer-tails’ have agreed to make one for us free of charge. And since those tails can cost more than three thousand dollars, I suggest you thank them kindly for their hard work." 

Hanzo seemed almost offended by the large sum spent on such a frivolous and dangerous item. He stared at the blonde healer, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Those things cost more than 3,000 American dollars?! That's one-tenth the price of a car." 

"And just how much do you spend on archery, dear brother?" Hanzo gave the cyborg the flattest look Winston had ever seen, and he watched the green, glowing ninja as he seemed to realize what that look was for and backtracked. "Ah. Bad example." 

The cowboy seated between the brothers piped up, reminding the gorilla that he had yet more roles to assign. "Yeah, I think you missed the target a bit there, Genji. His archery ain't exactly a hobby now is it?"

The moon-born gorilla took a deep breath and gathered himself for yet more angry debate. "Uh, actually McCree I'm glad you chimed in, as yours is the next role I need to dispense. You will be the agent assigned as Hanzo's personal aide for this mission. Ahem, that is, you will be the ‘mer-handler.’ These are the people typically charged with, uh, carrying both tail and 'mer' in the event the, er, ‘mer’ isn't able to put their tail on right by the water. We don't know exactly what the conditions are going to be on the day of the performance. The venue has changed several times now and it seems like the ‘mer’ are planning to make the event into a, ahem, mass tour." 

Winston was beginning to feel like Gandalf of Tolkien fame, even after years of knowing certain humans, they could be both reliable and unpredictable in their behaviors. 

"Alright. I can do that, provided I don't end up as dragon food. May have to get the old waterproof arm patched up and ready. Mind helpin’ me with that Törb?" It seemed McCree was a bit of an expert when it came to handling the Shimadas, ignoring both siblings glares. The engineer mumbled only a little bit before giving his assent. "Now, we can't possibly be the only people going. Who else is gonna back us up?"


End file.
